Troubled past
by Daniel McCarthy
Summary: Ashara is curious about her new master lord . She doesn't seem a typical Sith.


AN: Short one shot conversations of F/SI with Ashara. Spoilers of course

Rexia was contemplating the latest gains in her fight to survive against Thanaton. One bound ghost and Corin and Kaal dead but replaced by a promising fallen Jedi, though she was definitely still mostly Jedi with all of the reservations that came with that.

In the midst of her thinking, she heard a knock on the door followed by a slightly timid voice, "Master, may I have a word?"

Rexia replied evenly, "Yes, and it's 'my lord', you're no Jedi anymore and I never was."

"Um, yes, my lord.", Ashara said quietly

"So what is it that you want Ashara?" Rexia asked.

"To talk about you. Where you came from, how you became who you are. I've noticed a few things that don't really…fit with what I was told when I was a Padawan. You spared those miners. You spared that hutt. You even found a way to diffuse the situation with the Sith who killed your other apprentices. You are certainly capable of great cruelty and violence but don't use it needlessly." Ashara said.

"It's a long story. You sure you have the time?", Ashara nodded, "Fine. Well, I was a slave after the Empire conquered my world. I was separated from my family. I still don't know where they are. I presume they are dead. Most slaves don't last long and those who do aren't the same. It was hard, especially considering being pretty when you're considered property can attract some…unwanted attention."

"You don't mean…" Ashara trailed off, eyes wide, shoulders tense.

"No. My master wasn't that cruel either. I didn't have a choice but he never caused me any pain. Eventually I accepted it, maybe even enjoyed it a little bit. Hell, it saved me from the mines and his close proximity to me was what finally clued him into my force sensitivity. He even apologized for it the day I was shipped off to Korriban." Ashara's shoulders released their tension and she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Now Korriban", Rexia continued, "well, to make it short, I was repeatedly sent into tombs of Sith lords until I released the giant force user eating abomination you see that I tell to make me my new lightsaber crystals. I needed him to get an artifact that a lord wanted. That lord became my master and I traveled the universe collecting the rest of these artifacts along with my own cult and my pirate pilot, Andronikos. As it turned out, my master was also only interested in my body, this time in the most literal but non-sexual way possible and these relics were necessary for a ritual to do that."

"How?"

"Hey, if you want to know ask her. She accidently jumped into the body of my Dashade which is why it occasionally speaks basic in that soft female voice. He doesn't like it, but I think it's hilarious. So to sum it up, I was used for sex, sent to all but certain death several times, bound a walking monstrosity who got angry at me anytime I choose not to eat a kitten, and the only person who I thought might be looking out for me was only using me as a tool to extend her own power and her own life span. In spite of this, I still have a soft spot for slaves and don't feel the need to kill everything that crosses my path. Hence the miners and the first Hutt, the second was untrustworthy and had to die. The lord was a matter of convenience and an ally against a powerful enemy." Rexia finished.

"Huh, seems you never really had a chance." Ashara sighed.

"Yeah, well, I've been driven by fear from day 1. Probably why I make such a powerful Sith. The whole ghost eating thing helps too, but that's a recent development that I won't be teaching you." Rexia said.

"Why not?" Ashara pouted.

"First, I'm not sure if you have the talent. You were connected to one ghost, but that could be a fluke. Second, I can have my secrets too. Just be glad I don't plan on stealing your body anytime soon." Rexia joked.

"How could I be so sure?" Ashara jabbed

Rexia laughed, "Now you sound almost like a Sith."


End file.
